characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Engines to The Rescue
Engines to the Rescue is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD featuring one first season and three second season narrated by Ringo Starr and one third season episode and three fourth season narrated by Michael Angelis and six songs. Episodes # The Flying Kipper # Thomas Comes To Breakfast # Better Late Than Never # Ghost Train # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Trucks # Gallant Old Engine # Bowled Out Songs # Percy's Seaside Trip # Come For The Ride # Harold the Helicopter # A Really Useful Engine # Gone Fishing # Thomas we love you Bonus Features * Know your Engines Quiz * Days Out With Thomas Preview * Fimbles episode Yawn Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis. * Release Date: February 25, 2002 * The Nameplate Sequence and the Season 5 intro Thomas and the Rumours and the Season 7 Characterintroduction Gordon and Spencer and the Season 6 outro The World's Strongest Engine is user together. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Cranky Bugs" 1999 VHS. * The "Music Video Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Races, Rescues and Runaways" 1999 VHS. * Distributed by VCI. Trivia * The Nameplate after Ghost Train are Thomas, James, Edward, Percy and Toby as Thomas the Tank Engine Opening Theme Tune is a heard * The Nameplate after Gallant old Engine are Bill and Ben, Donald and Douglas, Duck, Diesel, Daisy, Boco, Harold and Trevor as Thomas the Tank Engine Opening Theme Tune is a heard * Percy's Seaside Trip, Come For the Ride, Harold the Helicopter, A Really Useful Engine, Gone Fishing and Thomas we Love you have lyrics Opening Previews # VCI Promo # VCI Warning # VCI Logo # Gualle Entertainment logo # Closed Captions screens # Days out With Thomas Preview # Britt Allcroft Presents logo # Thomas and Friends Season 5 intro # Characterintroduction # First few seconds of The Flying Kipper Closing Previews # Last few seconds of Bowled Out # Thomas and Friends Season 6 outro # Thomas and Friends Website logo # Bonus Episode Fimbles Yawn # Gualle Entertainment logo # VCI Logo Nameplates After The Flying Kipper # Thomas # James # Henry # Bertie # Percy # Toby After Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Thomas * James * Duck * Henry * Oliver * Percy * Toby * George * Bertie After Better Late than never # Thomas # James # Peter Sam # Henry # Rheneas # Percy # Toby # Bill and Ben # Oliver After Percy's Seaside Trip * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Duck * Bertie * Bill and Ben After Ghost Train # Thomas # James # Edward # Percy # Toby After Come For The Ride # Thomas # Rusty # Stepney # Gordon # Henry # Edward # Percy # Toby # Bertie # Terence After Harold the Helicopter * Thomas * James * Duck * Henry * Edward * Percy * Peter Sam * Toby * Oliver After A Really Useful Engine * Thomas * Sir Handel * Duck * Peter Sam * Rheneas * Percy * Toby * Oliver * James After Gone Fishing # Mavis # James # Oliver # Henry # Duck # Percy # Toby # Thomas After Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Thomas * James * Duck * Henry * Mavis * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Peter Sam After Trucks # Henry # Bertie # Terence # James # Thomas # Edward After Thomas We Love You # Gordon # James # Duck # Henry # Skarloey # Percy # Toby # Thomas After Gallant Old Engine * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Diesel * Daisy * Boco * Harold * Trevor Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas